Lily Pain the new girl in Harry Potter's life
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: Lily Pain the third child to a muggle mother of five. Everything chances her sixth year at Hogwarts. How will Harry Potter deal with all this? rated T for some words i have and soon (maybe) other things.


Ths is a Harry Potter story ish I've been thinking about this for a while now.

Chapter One

looking down at my brused arm my step dad grbbed hold of as I was trying to run off again. His meaty fingers gribbed my small wrist as I was yanked back. I willed my magic not come out as he pulled me down so that the pain was unbevilable. I looked up just in time to see the golden trio come this way in the hallway. Moving to the side of the hallway I make my way to charms class. My usely unruly dark brown hear was attualy nice today and I was able to put it up into a ponnytail. My ever so chaging eyes drated arounf for the dumb, dumber. and dumbest of the snakes.

"Hey mudblood show a pure some respect." Said dumb. He was missing with a first year Ravenclaw. I went up to procet him.

"Quit it dumb." I say back not evening realizing I used the nickname I gave him. Oops oh well it's out now.

"What did you just call my Mudblood?" He asked.

"Dumb." I say back. My brave face going away. "I maybe be a year younger than you Malfoy but am so much more matur." I say to him. His gray eyes lock with mine as I move to protect the young Ravenclaw boy.

"YOU BITHCH!" He yells as his wand flying out. I reach for my own and block the hex he flew my way. Some stone sharred over head as I looked the blond in the eye. "HOW DARE YOU!" He kept yelling as I moved backwords. My robes flying behind me, truning my head slightly I see the first year back up with me. Why do I have to protect everybody?

I watch as Malfoy's eyes get cloudy slightly as I see his face trun into an emotionless face. Truning around I see Professer Lupin, the robes flying out behind him. When did he come back?

"Now Mr. Malfoy why is it that when ever I hear something it's you and Mr. Potter?" He asked. My face puzzled as I look around to see if the boy-who-lived came back, nope. Werid?

"Professer am not fighting Potter am fighting a mudblood fifth year, sir." His voice had so much hate in it for the professer.

"What?" Professer Lupin truns around to lock eyes with me and looks down at the first years head pocking out the side. "Oh am sorry miss..." he trailed off cause he had no clue who I was like most people.

"Miss Pain, Lily Pain." I tell him. I watch his eyes as the realization of my name is one of Harry Potter's late mother. Am reminded of it everyday. Truning on my hells I look at the Ravenclaw first year boy. Who I know all to well. "Jake you need to stay out of the way of Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest. Got it?" I ask my little brother. He nodds his head and runs off to class. Smiling I trun back to see Dumb glaring at me and Professer Lupin watching me.

"Why did you step in the way Miss Pain?" Professer Lupin asked. His eyebrows nitted together in confusion.

Looking him stairght in the eye. "Well sir Jake is my younger brother and see as Maflof was being a jerk to my family I stepped in and defended one of my own." I reply. Dumb looked like he was about to kill me.

"Ah I see Miss Pain. But that doesnt explain why I smelled Potter." He said as he was thinking.

"Sir maybe because he passed by a little before the fight begaun?" I answerd for him. Nodding his head he truned to Dumb.

"You will serve detision for about a month Mr Malfoy." He said to Dumb. I almost started to laugh at the look on his face. With that he lift us alone. Feeling a sharp pain I look at my right raist that had the day, hour, and amoung other things. It said it was the twenty third. My eyes widded as I realized what today was. I truned and ran to my dorm room. Since am a Hufflepuff I had to go past the chitchen.

I made it to the fifth year girls dorm room as the pain got wrose. I grabed some pads and put them on in the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief I walk back out. Sticking some extra in my bag that I made a hidden pocket for my pads and other women needs. Walking back out I notice I was also late for charms class. Oh well what can you do when that time of the month comes?

Walking to class I got some evil glares by some of the Slytherins. So Dumb told on me to his house mates that punk. Trunning I ran into someone and fell on top of them. Looking down I see it's Professer Dumbldore.

"Oh my god am so sorry sir!" I scramble off of him. Looking down to the ground so he wont see the shame in my eye's.

"It's okay Miss..." He didn't even know my name. Does anybody?

"Miss Pain, Lily Pain." I tell him the shock on his face was like Professer Lupin. With his face still like that I make my way around him. Then a cramp decied right then and there that it wanted me to show my weakness. Gasping I bend over, my hands around my stomic as I tried to breath thourgh the pain.

"Are you okay?" Asked Professer Dumdldore his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah am fine sir I just need to get to class." I said thourgh clench teeth.

"Are you sure you can make it?" He askes. I look up to see his face. Nodding I try to stand up staight to show am fine. That backfired of crouse. Breathing I waited till the pain subsided alittle.

"See prefectly fine. It's nothing to be worried about." I say to him, as I start to head to class again.

I finaly made it to class with an evil glare from the Professer. I explained to him what happened outside of class and he understood right away. After classes I went to library to work on my school work alone. I love my house mates to death but right now if one talked to I would either kick them, scream in their face, or brust out crying. One time I did all three to my friend who held me while I cried.

Sitting I heard some voice.

"Come on Harry you have to do your school work." Said the brains of the Golden trio Hermione.

"But Hermione it gets do broing doing School work." Said Harry. Rolling my eyes I look back at my books.

"Ron your not allowed to eat in here." Hermione said.

"But am so hungry." Came a muffled voice.

Getting up I walk over to where they sat."Excuse me but I came here to work not listen to you morons bitch about life bein unfair or that your hungry. So shut the hell up or I will do something much worse then school work." I say as I trun on my heel and start to walk away when I ran into Dumb. "God damnit all I want to do is work on my homework but the Golden trio are being loud and fighting, and then Dumb shows up am having the wrost fucking day ever!" I say as I didnt even give Dumb a chance to say something. I walk over to my table put all my books in my bag and stomped off.

Reaching my dorm I walk past everybody all their eyes on me but they all knew when I was like this you dont dare speak to me. I get in my dorm room slamming the door. I walk over to my bed flopping down I let the tears of what happend over the summer rush over me. There was a knock on the door, then I heard footsteps walk in. My friend with her blond hair came in. her green eye's had sadness in them. Cause she knew where I came from.

"Hey hows it going?" She asked. She already knew my answer will an idea of it.

"Not now Megg I don't feel like talking to anybody." I say to her. She nodds and closes the door. Breathing a sigh of releifle am able to be alone for a few mintues before dinner beguins then I have to deal with the whole school.

Dinner was the same a feast I ate what I can without feeling like I was about to puck up every once of it. Which was few scoops of mash potas some vegas and grave on top of that. I sat and listen to everybody as if they have a care in the world which some of them do.

"Exuse me can I have you attechen." Professer Dumbledore called the room went sinelt.

"Well there was a law that has been passed for those of you who are sixteen and older." Catching my breath I watch otheres mouth gap open. "There will be a seires of test on mugglebron as while as halfbreeds and purebloods. So that you are able to marry the right person for you." I heard voice but it all blured out. I have to marry some asshole because the minstery wants me too. This is going be bad.

"I know it's a shock so all the under age which and wizards most retrun to their dorm rooms." He orders. Megg stands up since she's fiffteen and well trun sixteen next month I watch as she startes to walk out, truning she sees am still standing, then realized am a few months older then her.

"All those who are lift come forward." I stand up and head to the font of the room. I stopped once I reach a ceren point, truning I see the Golden trio, then I look to my other side Dumb is ahead of Dumber and Dumbest. Rolling my eyes I look back at the head house. I felt a hand slip over my shoulders looking up I see Matt my play toy. I live teasing him and he loved doing the same to me. The Ravenclaw crest on his undid tie. I leaned into him as the Professers were talking amounst themsevls.

"Okay lets start with the Hufflepuffs." Dumbledore said. Sighing I walk with Matt alittle closer tot the head table. Then I noticed a new face. His brush eyebrows hide his eyes and his mustach covored his upper lip, he was chubby but yet super tall. Reminding me of my step dad, I hate the guys apperance not who he is.

"Welcome Hufflepuff, we the minstry will take some DNA sample to make sure your not realated to someone we thought would be a good pair for you and choose someone else." He said. Rolling my eyes I watch one by one the people get swopped in the mouth, pulled out hair, and then asked a few questions.

"Pain,Lily" Said the man. Looking up I head towards him, I felt everybody's eyes on me. Please to trip or fall please please please. Making it to the top. Opening up my mouth I felt the cotton touch the inside of my check. Moving my tounge around I get the dry spots the way I like them. "Would you want me to pull your hair or you?" He asked. My right hand went up and I yanked a few strands and puut them in the bag they offered.

"Now some things I have to ask you." I watch as he takes out thing to keep my words it's like a tap recorder.

"Who are your parents?" He asked

"My late mom is Betty L. Pain her maidenname was Libery. I have no clue who my biolical father is and my step father is John F. Pain." I tell him. Nodding his head he goes to the next question.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have twin odler siblings from mom's ex boyfriend in high school, then my two younger siblings one is here and is a first year in Ravenclaw then theres to youngest and she's most likely wont be coming here. And their both fom my step dad."

"Have any pets?" What okay?

"Yes a cat that I dont bring to school cause she'll just freak out, and Chain my golden eagle."

with eyebrows raised he want to the other one.

"How maney kids do you want?" Really!

"I want atleast three to four."

"Thank you that will be all." And with that I walk back to Matt who was looking at me. Raising my eyebrows he was called next. After that it was Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, then Gryffindor. It took hours but everybody final went thourgh the process. Then we were dismiss to go to bed, walking beside Matt I followed the other Hufflepuffs. Making it inside I truned on Matt.

"That was so stupid. God and the things they asked what a total waste." We walked over to a chair, sitting on top of him I leaned on to his small frame.

"I know, as I was watching you I could see you wanting to say 'Fuck all of this am going to bed!' if you did it would have been the best day of my life." His eyes blazed. No Matt and I arent together were just really close friends even though he's older then me by a year or so. Looking up I went to his nick and bit it ever so softly. "I hate you" escape his lips as I moved to his ear loop. I felt something pocking me but all I have to do is flash him my boobs and it goes down. He doesnt like boobs at all.

"I know you hate me." I say as I move to the other side. Bitting ever part I could find, his whimpers told me it was working.

"What do you think you'r doing!" Yelled a very anyooning voice. Trunning I see none other then Susan Bones. The red head truns my fun to something that isnt.

"Having fun Bones, mind your own buseness." I trun away from her to look back at a red nick and ear loops.

"Go to bed Pain and Mug!" She anouced. Rolling my eye's I got off of Matt and started to head for my room. Walking up the staires I made it, Bones huffed and went to her Head Girl room. I get in and put my pj shorts and and a tank top, getting in bed I look over to see Chain asleep on his stand. Smiling I close my eyss.

"LILY! LILY!" Yelled a voice. I trun my head something ice could touched my back. Sitting up I look over and Megg. Smiling "Oh good your up." and chuckled alittle.

"Megg why did you wake me up it's" I look at my wrist it said six in the moring. "Six in the moring?" I asked her. My eye's norrowing I could feel my tempture rise at everything.

"Because the results came back for your prefect match and Professer Dumbledore wants to see you. Oh and by the way it's saturday so you dont have to wear your uniform." Getting off my bed I watch her walk over to her trunk and go thourgh the clothes. What would I do without her? Getting up I go to my trunk and get some black jeans and a yellow tank top. I get into the bathroom and take a quik shower and tried off. Grabing my clothes and putting on a pad I get dress and put my hair up. Walking out I put my black converse on and said goodbye to Megg as I walk out the room down the stairs and out the protiect.

I making my way to The Headmasters quarters, I was stopped by Professer Sprout.

"Miss Pain what are you doing?" She asked smiling as she looked me up and down.

"I was told by my friend who getts up way to earily that the results for the marrage law have come in and that Professer Dumbledore wanted to see me." I tell her. Taking my shoulder she lead me the rest of the way since she is the head of my house I am her responbilty.

We made it there. Just as Professer Mcganagall and Harry Potter. I felt like pucking up what was lift in my stomic. Please dont make me marry the boy-who-lived that would be wrose then death it self.

"Ah Mr Potter and Miss Pain nice to see you both here." Professer Dumbledore said in his chair. Potter went to take I sit while I stayed back awhile looking at Sprout, nodding her head I went to take the other seat. Just then the door opend truning I watch as Professer Snape walked in, truning back to the Headmaster I watch his eyes twinkle with knowdelge. I wonder what he knows?

"Thank you all for coming. There will be a few surpises that I think are intersting, enough let alone whats going to happen." He said as he looks at each of us. "Miss Pain your test results have come back saying your a match to Mr Potter but since you two cant be together."

"Why?" I ask my eyebrows go together in confusion. This is very stange? I mean I might not know who my bioical father is but still?

"Well the test came back that you would most likely be will suited with a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. As the DNA test were scanning your matchs something intersting came up. You Mr Potter are related will not fully related but half. It seems James Potter is your father." Dumbledore paused after that.

My mouth dropping open. My mind going over all the possibliets that this could be a horrible mistake. But it did kinda make since. After me my younger sibling showed magical powers but not my older siblings.

"Wait what my dad cheated on my mom with some other woman and got her pegant, who also happens to a year younger then me. What the hell how can this bloody happen!" Harry yelled well raise his voice at us. The shock and fear in his voice, face, and eyes. Sorry Harry I didnt mean to be born it just happened. Looking down at my hands I trilled my granmothers ring she gave me before she went into a coma.

"Yes it most have been when I sent him and Remus to America to research something for me. Afterwords he came back with a gulity look on his face. Anyway thats in the past now we need to talk about your sisters marriage." He waved his hand in a jedi mind trick. I watched as Harry sat sluppend in his seat. God I have another brother. Maybe this one I can pin down...? Nah.

"Why do we need to talk about my marriage? I mean yeah it's the law but I dont have to marry anyone I dont like right?" I ask him. He looked down.

"Well you see since you were the oldest in your magical family you were going choose who to marry, but now that Harry is you older brother he chooses who you marry." He states. Feeling my eyes brun with the overwhelming need to cry of cruse someone. I started to slowly breath in and out.

"What are the chooses for my marriage Professer?" I ask in my most adult voice.

"Okay. So there was Harry but since you two are related that would end badly. So now theres Professer Snape, either Lucis or Draco Malfoy, Airius Black, Fred, George, or Charlie Weasley, Olver Wood and last Blaise Zabini. I must remind you Harry whoever you choose will effect your sisters life." Dumbledore told Harry. I started to think of all those guys that had to marry me. What has this world gone too?

"How can I choose her husband when I dont even know her?" Harry ask pointing at me. Oh cool now am a her mother would be so proud.

"Mr Potter to not call my best student a 'her' and point at Miss Pain!" Demands Professer Sprout. Walking closer to me. Rolling my eyes I stand up.

"Lily where are you going?" Asked Dumbledore. Concern in his old face. Rolling my eyes I walk out of the office, making my way yo the library where I knew Jake was. He maybe five years younger but he's my best friend.

I walk past all the booksheves where I knew he went when he was studing.

"Jake." I walk over to him, his face baried in a book. His brown eyes cought me. Rolling his eyes he sit the book down.

"Yes oh great and wise Lily." He smiled as I slipped in the chair next to him. Rolling my eyes I told him everything. As I told him the Harry Potter the golden boy is my older half brother he nearly fell over. "What do we do? You cant go back home to my dad because what he does to you, and if you stay here you have to get sold off like a pig to some pig." He said his eyes full of wisdom way past his years.

"What do you mean what he does to her at home?" Harry walks out from behind a shevle of books. I truned mouth open at the sight of him and also that he'll know the truth at my home life.

"Oh that my dad John beats up Lily because he thinks she's the reason our mom died, so every night for the past what four years he gets drunk and beats her asking why and how couls she. The has scars and bruses all over her body by the end of the summer." Jake told Harry, my mouth gaping at how my little told him all this.

"Jake! Why did you just tell Potter that?!" I stand up slamming my palm on the table, getting a hush from the front of the room.

"Because he's family and family looks out for each other, no matter what." He tells me his eyes sparkling. Knowing the look I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I guess I have to tell Micheal and Sarah about whats going on. Their not going be happy about this at all." sighing I let him go as I reach for a paper and I quil.

'Dear Micheal and Sarah,

There has been a law that has been passed that says anyone that is sixteen of age and older that isnt married has to get married to another magical person. Yeah I know your probly freaking out saying they cant do that. But they can. Oh and on another happy note I found my dad will kinda. So it truns out one of the Headmasters number one go to guys went to America on a serect mession and when they were done they celecrated a little to well and I happened. So I know who my father is his name is James Potter his wife was Lily Potter and they had a son a year older then I am name Harry Potter. They died protecting him from an evil guy who came back to life when I was thirteen. So now am kinda happy that I have a sibling that shares a dad.

Tell Julie I miss her and if and when I see her we can to the park and play lava monster. I'll write to you when I find more out about whats going on.

Love you lots,

Lily Pain

(yes I was named after his wife. Thanks mom)'

Ending the letter, I gave a low wistle. I heard flaping then talons land on my shoulder.

"Hey Chain, bridy your so pretty." Jake came over and started to pet his head, Chain leaning in to his hand. Smiling I rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"What is that?!" Harry asked backing up from the gaint brid.

"This is Chain my Golden Eagle. He's better then that owl of yours and is trained by me and my family. So he knows not to go to anybody he doesnt trust or I dont trust. He's the best brid ever!" I went for the gold chain around his neck , it hung loose but was tight enough so that it wont fall off. Putting the letter on the clip. It was magical so that it wont fall off unless it's tugged off by the people who it's adress too. I made it so that he doesnt have to carry it in his beak and claw. That and he has to fly a long way so he also needs to eat. "Okay Chain you can go. Becareful!" I wishper the last part as he started to flap away. Trunning I look at Harry. "Have you chossen my husband yet, remember this will effect not just my life but yours and my family." I say to him. His eyes widdening at what I just said.

"Well I was thinking of choosening someone from my house but then I also thought of how the Slytherins could be a nice change up. No way was I going choose Professer Snape of the Malfoys. That would be gross. And you cant Marry Sirius because of our family history, Olver Wood is way to old for you. So that leaves the three Weasley and Zabini. But I dont think you want to marry Zabini. But yet again I dont think you want to marry my friends brothers but yet I dont see any other option and the moment." Harry said. As he was making points and lines in the air with his fingers.

Feeling Jake move I trun my eyes to him. "Okay hers what well do since the Slytherins are out of the question and the Twins why dont we let Lil meet this Charlie fellow and see how it works, then maybe she can marry him." He state his eyes clear and determeined. Nodding my head I truned to Harry.

"Maybe you should write to him so that I can meet him somewhere before the deadline and I get my wand snapped." I stated to him.

Nodding he started to work on the letter to my soon to be husband. How werid will this be? Leaning over I cought a few words like 'sister' marriage law' and 'dragons' then 'Romania' so he's working with dragons in Romania, that sounds like fun I want to do that!

"Lily, first you need to go and write down what you like, then when then I need you to send that with letter to Charlie." Jakes voice said.

Writing down the list of things I like disliked and hated I finshed awhile after Harry. And waited for the ink dry.

"So Lily did your mom name you after my mom?" Harry asked. Looking up I notice the need for answers in his eyes.

"Yeah I am. My mom said that my dad talked about his beautiful wife and his son. But he got to drunk and ended up cheating on her with my mom. My mom thought it was fate that she meet me. So when I was born she named me after the guys wife so that one day he might find her and see me and know who I am. It's stupid, but I figure that I would meet him and see whats he's like." I look down to look at long finger nails.

"Its not stupid I wonder the samething." He tells me in a very wispered voice. "What about your mom? She sounded great." He asked to help cheer me up.

Smiling "Well so was a crazy women who loved everything and everyone. We look so much alike it's crazy. She always choose the wrost men but she always but a smile when my sblings and I were around. My older sibling the twins Micheal and Sarah are from my moms high school boyfriend that ran off when some pretty girl walked by. Then theres the drunk baby me. And then she got pregant with Jake her and got married to his dad, had him when I was five and then like two years after that she had Julie. Then as I grew so did my magic and my step dad hated me for being so different but he never laid a finger on me as long as my mom was alive, then when she died he blamed me for help creating monsters that were his children, so he would drink and beat me." lifting up my brusied arm that I tried to cover with a jacket. "He did this to me as I was trying to leave with Jake to get his school supplies. He almost got sucked in the floo powder. After that we stayed away from home unless he was gone or asleep." I tell my new brother. If I have to marry Charlie Weasley how would this work? Oh good I would be married to pork face ans spit ball. What should I do?


End file.
